


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰15

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空历史向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰15

噼啪燃烧的蜡烛随着一阵风熄灭，一盏琉璃酒杯被人摔得粉碎。门口的皇家卫队长一贯警觉，他显然听到了这个阵仗不算小的动静，急急忙忙地叩响寝殿的镶铜木门询问道：“殿下？殿下？您没事吧？”

寝殿内先是静默了片刻，就在卫队长考虑是否应该立即破门而入的那一瞬间，阿不思踟蹰的声音响起：“没事，我不小心打碎了一个酒杯。我要休息了，你退下吧。”卫队长为自己的唐突向阿不思致歉，然后退至唯一连接寝殿的走廊尽头。

“我以为你刚才要杀了我，阿不思。”盖勒特抬起前一秒还深埋在阿不思细滑肩窝处啄吻着的脸，不满地埋怨道。未等阿不思回上只字片语，盖勒特冷冷地继续说道：“阿不思，你竟然真的不告而别，我的心都碎了。”“对不起，盖尔，我并非故意的，我的父王……”阿不思停顿了一下，声音开始有些哽咽起来：“他……去世了。”

阿不思从盖勒特环绕他的臂弯里挣脱出来，转过身直视着他的双眸，那对灰蓝色的瞳孔深处透着寒冰般的冷漠，心脏仿佛被这道冰锥般的视线一把扎穿，刺痛感顿时在胸口升腾翻滚。诘问的话语宛如利刃剜心，一句句从盖勒特口中流出：“所以你眼巴巴地赶着回去，然后像现在样被他们关起来？你父王之前把你送过来，就该料想到会有这个结局了。他到底有没有考虑过你的处境？生前为了自保将你送给敌人，死后为了家族又将你拽入深渊，他真的是你的父亲吗？”阿不思蹙起眉心，他的声音听起来有些不快但依旧克制：“即使是你，也不可以这样说。”盖勒特冷哼了一下，他用手指捏起阿不思的下巴：“那么，阿不思·邓布利多殿下，对于你而言，我到底算什么？”阿不思形状饱满的嘴唇抿了一下，他的脸上泛起一个了近乎悲怆的笑容：“盖勒特，你明明都知道的……”

亲吻裹挟着怒意与爱意疯狂地落下来，阿不思的唇被封缄，身上的睡袍被一双手急不可耐地撕扯起来，阿不思一时无法挣脱，他拼命摇着头，口中呜咽着。盖勒特吻地愈发凶狠，强硬地撬开唇关深入，勾起软舌缠绕着，他用手一时解不开阿不思睡袍的系带，焦躁之下将怀里的人一把压倒在床上。金发的少年松开了束缚之吻，喘着粗气对着身下之人说道：“我猜你这件衣服下面，什么都没有来得及穿吧？”阿不思摇了摇头，他红肿的唇瓣泛着一层水光，看起来分外诱人，他低声地恳求道：“不，盖尔，不要这样子。”“为什么？”盖勒特眼神怨愤地瞪着阿不思，似乎想得到一个合理的解释。阿不思垂下双眼：“我的父王尸骨未寒，我实在不能在自己的寝宫里，这不可以。”盖勒特低低地笑了起来，一阵裂帛之声响起，他已经将阿不思的睡袍撕开一个大口子，白皙的胴体即刻露了出来，他的声音听起来更加冷酷了：“哦，是吗？可是，我不在乎！我现在就想要你！”他将已然破裂的睡袍全数拉扯下来，任由嘴唇擦着阿不思的颈部肌肤游走，他喃喃低语着：“阿尔……阿尔……不要拒绝我……不可以拒绝我……”盖勒特舔舐过陡然挺立起来的殷红乳尖，掌心抚上平坦小腹揉搓着，他的金发发丝不时地在那隐秘之处扫过，引得阿不思一阵颤抖。

“阿尔，你总是那样心口不一，嘴上在拒绝我，身体却很诚实。”盖勒特握住了挺立的昂扬，伸出舌尖撩拨那已在汩汩流泪的狭缝，他用狡黠的眼睛扫视了一眼身下的阿不思，然后张嘴含住了欲望的核心。阿不思猛地撑起上半身来，他想用手推拒卧伏在腿间的恋人，可是哪能轻易办到，他只能小声地继续哀求着：“你知道我不能……嗯……求你了，停下来……”盖勒特充耳不闻地继续吞吐着，情欲让阿不思的身体开始发热，他这几日勉强维持着的矜重与冷静在恋人的唇舌柔软之下开始分崩离析，他自暴自弃地阖上双眼，将右手手背覆在自己的眼睑之上，企图遮盖那些奔涌而出的眼泪。

高潮总是犹如疾风过境，让人猝不及防。阿不思皮肤上渗出了细细的薄汗，肩膀轻轻地抖动着，他不敢呻吟出声，只好在临界那一刻死死地咬住自己的下唇。继而是温暖的感觉渐渐远离，他睁开迷糊的双眼，朦胧的视线里，金发的少年扬起手来放落了白色的帘幔，然后将他自己的外袍、上衣一件件解开来，抖落到地面上。阿不思听到一个近乎温柔的声音在呼唤着他：“阿尔……宝贝……你哭了？”面庞上触上一片暖热湿滑的软肉，是盖勒特在用舌尖拭去自己的泪水吗？

蜡烛依旧在缓缓地燃烧着，昏黄的光点映亮了摆放在一旁的铜制十字架，基督受难的面容显得那么庄严华美。白色的纯棉帷幔里影影绰绰的人影在晃动着，彼此的呼吸交织，彼此的肉体缠绕，彼此的灵魂在另一个星空陨落。

阿不思跪在床间，丰满的臀是高高撅起的，脸却紧贴着床面，身后一下又一下的鞭笞永不间断，行刑的炽热铁棍在他的体内恣意驰骋。分不清是痛苦还愉悦的眼泪爬满了脸庞，他已然听不清主的叹息，任凭自己于欲海沉沦。

“阿尔……”他听到自己深切渴望着的男人不停在唤他的名字，“阿尔……你不知道我多么想念你身上的味道……”沉重的十字架铺天盖地地压弯了脊背，炽烈的言语化为束缚的牢笼将心禁锢。阿不思再也无法忍耐，死命咬住了床单，可是哽咽的哭泣声还是从口中倾泻出来，他的肩膀剧烈地颤抖起来，胸腔起起伏伏。仿佛那些过去的岁月都被揉碎了，再也无法对着逝去的种种，坦然告别。

时间的流逝汇聚成一条缓缓流淌的水流，路过的旅人只能暂作停歇，却不能停滞不前。晨光微熹，斗柜上的蜡烛已燃烧殆尽，仿若生命的火光早已静静熄灭。帘幔的一角被掀起，金发的少年裸身坐在床边，他的身量基本已长成，拥有宽阔的肩膀与线条流畅的胸肌，腹肌轮廓鲜明，是一副迷人男人的模样了。他轻轻抚摸着，红发的少年趴在他的腿上，他白皙的身体上布满情爱的红痕，倦容深重，早已陷入沉沉的梦境里。

窗外的鸟儿开始婉转歌唱，夜晚已经过去，天终究还是要亮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 每次驾驶都会不知所云，越写越飘，请不要纠结剧情的逻辑与合理性，反正开着就是了。


End file.
